1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a NoC (Network-on-Chip) structure and operating based on dynamic thermal management and a routing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device having a general NoC structure simultaneously restricts the performance of each node through throttling to perform its own thermal management. However, in such thermal management, the semiconductor device may not have communications through a node to which the throttling is applied, resulting in degradation of its overall performance.
In order to remove such concerns, various throttling methods are provided. Since a comprehensive solution has not been provided, performance degradation of the semiconductor device is still a big issue. For example, in an existing method, when throttling occurs during routing, the routing is reset from the beginning. In this case, due to the re-routing, routing reliability is also reduced.
The cited reference (U.S. Pat. No. 8,743,703) discloses a thermal management method using throttling, but does not disclose a solution for efficiently performing the thermal management of a semiconductor device having an NoC structure.